


the dizzying sensation of meeting your soulmate (and apparently, their kid)

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [24]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, DadSchlatt, First Meetings, Kid Tubbo | Toby Smith, M/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: For as nervous as he was, falling asleep on his 23rd birthday wasn’t hard for Quackity. He was supposed to wake up in his soulmate’s body and the day had been filled with anxiety and excitement. There was always the chance he wouldn’t switch, which meant he was older than his soulmate, but he just had a feeling he wouldn’t be waking up in his house. Something just told him that he would wake up and be somewhere completely new. He wondered if he was being hopeful and if he would have to wait a few years like George had.Instead, he woke up to something jumping on his stomach and a kid screaming in his ear.The day after your 23rd birthday, you wake up in your soulmate's body. At least you're supposed to. The older of the soulmate pair usually has to wait, but Quackity discovers he's actually the youngest. He just wasn't expecting the brutal wake-up call he gets the morning after his long-awaited birthday.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 40
Kudos: 630
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	the dizzying sensation of meeting your soulmate (and apparently, their kid)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS. I'm slowly working my way through all of these and I'm _determined_ to finish this challenge. This was day 26's prompt of "body swap" and it was the only idea I had for it that did not involve Phil at all. My other idea was that Dream SMP Phil and IRL Phil swapped bodies, but I needed to do a day that didn't revolve around Phil for once.
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.
> 
> I would also like to mention that I do not ship Jschlatt and Quackity IRL. This was made for fun and only for fun.

For as nervous as he was, falling asleep on his 23rd birthday wasn’t hard for Quackity. He was supposed to wake up in his soulmate’s body and the day had been filled with anxiety and excitement. There was always the chance he wouldn’t switch, which meant he was older than his soulmate, but he just had a feeling he wouldn’t be waking up in his house. Something just told him that he would wake up and be somewhere completely new. He wondered if he was being hopeful and if he would have to wait a few years like George had.

Soulmates weren’t an exact science and it was very normal for people to go months or years without switching bodies. Nobody quite knew what was up with the switch either and new studies came out every couple of months with scientists just trying to explain what linked people together. Soulmates were just the easiest thing to call them, even if some people were definitely not meant to be together. He’s heard the stories, seen the articles and the books written by people damned by the soulmate system. 

He’s lucky enough that his parents were part of the majority that were happy with their soulmate. He grew up hearing stories about how his mother and father woke up, confused, in each other’s bodies. He saw them feel each other’s emotions after meeting, so in tune with each other that they barely even needed to speak when they needed something. He grew up being told that he would get this one day, that they knew he would be happy with the one fate decided for him. They said the same thing on FaceTime right before he went to bed. He had called them, wracked with anxiety, and he had gotten sweet smiles and kind words. Them telling him they loved him were the last words he heard before he fell asleep.

He was woken up by something slamming into his stomach and yelling. “Dad! _DAD!_ Get up!! I wanna go play with Tommy, Dad, you promised!” The little voice shouted and he jolted up. The kid yelped and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The first thing he saw was a small boy with brown hair and light green pajamas. The next thing he noticed was that he definitely was not in his room. He blinked a couple of times and looked down at his hands, the kid whining at the lack of attention. _“Daaaaaaaad!”_ The boy pouted up at him, crawling into his lap.

“Um- kid- I’m not-” His voice was a lot deeper than he expected and the hair on the back of his neck raised at the raspy morning voice his soulmate sported. He really wouldn’t mind waking up next to whoever this guy was if this is what he sounded like every morning. He turned his attention to the little boy, watching as confusion washed over his features. It occurred to him that the boy may not fully know what soulmates are and he started to panic at the thought of having to explain to this kid why his dad-

Quackity’s train of thought sputtered to a halt. There was a kid here, a kid who called his soulmate _Dad_. The feeling in his chest was sharp and he wasn’t quite sure what it was. Jealousy? A bit. Heartbreak? Sort of. He doesn’t even know his soulmate, he’s not sure how heartbroken he could be. He’s more heartbroken over the idea of his soulmate loving someone else, someone that wasn’t him. After all, weren’t they supposed to be made for each other? They were fated to be together and his soulmate had decided to move on before they even had a chance.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the kid bouncing on his legs and winced. “Wait- you’re not my Dad?” The kid’s eyes went wide and he nodded numbly. Excitement formed on the boy’s face and he scrambled from the bed, nearly tripping over himself in excitement. “Okay, okay, wait.” The boy stood on his toes as he dug through the drawers and end tables of his father’s room. Quackity watched for a moment before lifting his hands up to touch his soulmate’s hands and cheeks. His soulmate had facial hair, scratchy mutton chops and a mustache, and a strong jawline. He reached up into the other man’s hair, fingers tangling in the waves. It was weird, experiencing this. Somewhere in the world, another man was probably doing something similar with his own body. He stopped after that thought, feeling suddenly guilty.

The kid let out a loud shriek that had him flinching before scrambling onto the bed holding a folded piece of paper. The paper was pushed into his hands and the kid returned to his spot on Quackity’s legs. “Dad said to give that to you when you woke up here.” He chirped and Quackity smiled slightly, unfolding the paper. His soulmate’s handwriting was small and scratchy and he had to squint in places to pick out the letters. The letter introduced Tubbo, the man’s son, and explained that his name was Schlatt. It was also made very clear that Schlatt’s whole world revolved around the six-year-old and that nothing would stop that. 

He set down the letter and looked over at Tubbo, who was watching him expectantly. He smiled awkwardly and earned a giggle. “Um, I’m Alex. You can call me Quackity though.” He offered and Tubbo beamed, holding out his little hand. Kids were so tiny and Schlatt’s hand easily engulfed his son’s. It made him vaguely concerned. Tubbo was just… so small. How did Schlatt not constantly fear snapping or hurting the kid?

“I’m Tubbo! You’re my Dad’s soulmate, right?” He nodded in response to the question and Tubbo claps excitedly. Then his face falls and concern fills Quackity’s chest. Before he can ask what’s wrong, Tubbo huffs with a pout. “Um, not that this is cool, but… When am I gonna get my Dad back? I have a playdate with Tommy- he’s my best friend- today and I need dad to take me.” The statement is so childish and he huffs out a laugh, reaching out on instinct to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. The stinging pain of knowing his soulmate had been in a relationship (or was) that was serious enough for a kid was still there, but Tubbo was too cute of a kid. 

Tubbo squirmed under his hand and they both jumped when a loud ringing filled the air. There was a moment of shared silence where they looked at each other with wide eyes before they burst into giggles. He reaches over to unplug the phone from where it’s been charging and his own phone number stares up at him. There’s a moment of hesitation and he lets the phone ring for a second. He’s about to talk to his soulmate for the first time. Tubbo looks down at the number and tilts his head. “I don’t know that person.” He says and Quackity laughs.

“It’s my phone number, Tubbo. Your Dad is calling from my phone.” He explains and Tubbo’s mouth makes a little ‘O’ as understanding hits. It’s cute and he smiles. Tubbo isn’t a bad kid by any means. He looks down at the phone again and hits the answer button after taking a long breath. He pauses then lifts it to his ear. He’s bombarded with noise before he can even say “Hello”.

“-and I swear on my life if this bitch lays a finger on one of the hairs on Tubbo’s head, I’m cutting his dick off before we-”

He cuts the ranting off with a small “Hello?” and there’s a moment of silence between the two of them. In this moment, Tubbo fidgets awkwardly and looks up at him. He scrunches his face up at the kid in return, Tubbo’s soft giggles filling the silence. It’s obvious that Schlatt heard the noise because Alex heard his voice sigh in relief.

“Was that Tubbo? Give the phone to him.” He’s never heard his own voice sound so… _mean._

He scoffs. “What, no hello?”

“No, let me talk to my fucking kid.”

He sighed and passed the phone over to Tubbo. The kid looked ecstatic and chirped out a “Dad?” Quackity could hear his own voice muffled through the speaker and Tubbo giggled. “You sound funny… Yeah, I’m okay. I gave him the letter. Am I gonna have to cancel my playdate?” He asked, plopping down on Quackity’s lap again. The man made an ‘oof’ing sound and instinctively reached up to steady to kid. He watched the two talk for a moment and Tubbo pouted but nodded. “M’kay, I will, Dad. Love you!” He beamed at the phone before handing it back with big eyes. “Dad wants to talk to you. I’m gonna go potty.” With that, the child threw himself off of the bed and padded into the ensuite, leaving Alex to put the phone back to his ear.

“Um, hi?” He squeaks and he can hear his own voice sigh. He giggles nervously at the sound, the crackling of the phone not making the situation any less weird. He hears a snort from the line and smiles a little. “I’m, uh, Alex. Or Quackity, whatever, whatever you want to call me. It’s just... A dumb nickname from my friends..” He trails off awkwardly and his soulmate snorts again. 

Finally, there’s a sigh. “Name’s Schlatt, but Tubbo said you read my note?” He hummed in response. “Great, uh, listen. I get it if you don’t want a soulmate with a kid. We can still be friends or we don’t have to talk again, but the deal is that I don’t care that we’re ‘made’ for each other.” his heart sinks, but Schlatt keeps talking. “Tubbo is my kid. He comes first over everyone, _everything_ , else. Including my soulmate.” He blinks a little and wets his lips.

“That’s… That’s it?”

“Yeah, what did you expect?”

He pauses and swallows past the lump in his throat. He hears the toilet flush and the water run, a childish voice singing a song as he washes his hands. He looks at the picture of Schlatt and his son on the nightstand. ‘What if. I don’t mind?” He asks, “What if I wouldn’t mind having a soulmate with a kid?” The phone line crackles as the silence stretches on and anxiety builds in his stomach. He can’t help but worry he said the wrong thing and rushes to correct himself. “Unless you’re with someone, like Tubbo’s mom, and in that case, I can-”

“Tubbo’s mom dipped as soon as he was born. No need to worry about any relationships or shit like that. Let’s just... Meet me so we can get our bodies back. Um, we can get coffee? Or something.” Alex grins brightly and they plan out a place and time to meet. Tubbo comes bounding from the bathroom and climbs back up onto the bed, snuggling into Alex’s side. Without even thinking, Alex cards his fingers through Tubbo’s fluffy hair. He and Schlatt exchange goodbyes and Tubbo insists on telling his dad that he loves him. Quackity swears he hears his heart skip a beat at the fondness in his own voice when he hears Schlatt say, “Love you too, bumblebee. See you soon. Be good for Quackity, okay?”

Getting ready in someone else’s body is weird and he does his best to make Schlatt look presentable. He also does his best not to stare as he changes into a hoodie and jeans, picked out with the help of Tubbo. He has to help Tubbo get dressed, mostly so the kid doesn’t just wear an onesie out in public. He didn’t want Schlatt's first impression of him being the fact that he let Tubbo out in pajamas. He buttons up Tubbo’s overalls and helps him tie his shoes, the kid grabbing a stuffed bee before they leave the apartment, Schlatt’s keys and wallet in hand.

Finding the car takes a few minutes as does helping Tubbo buckle into his car seat. Tubbo giggles at him as he fumbles with the clasps, gripping the bee to his chest. He makes a face back at the kid before closing the door and climbing into the driver’s seat. Schlatt’s car was fairly clean, the only mess being in the back where Tubbo had a few toys. He was suddenly very self-conscious of his own junker. He knew the thing was a mess with fast food boxes and energy drinks. Typically, he was the one to cart his friends around so his car really needed a deep cleaning. It made him embarrassed.

As they drove, he and Tubbo chatted. Tubbo was 6 and he had a best friend named Tommy. He went to kindergarten and had a few other friends, but Tommy was very obviously his favorite person. Tubbo spat out a few bee facts before asking question after question about Quackity’s life. He explained that he was also in school and that he lived with one of his friends, SapNap, who moved out because his original roommate moved out to live with his own soulmate. He asked a little about Schlatt and, well, there was only so much Tubbo knew. He was 6, Alex wasn’t sure what he expected.

They pulled up to the cafe and he was quick to let Tubbo out of the car seat. He hesitated briefly before Tubbo took the initiative and grabbed his hand. They carefully crossed the road, Tubbo’s little voice filling the air as Alex’s nerves began to grow. He was about to meet his soulmate of all people. He squeezed Tubbo’s little hand, scanning the area for his own body. There were a few couples, a group of noisy teenagers, and then- He was staring into his own eyes and a wave of dizziness washed over him.

When he properly came to, he saw Schlatt holding his son close and they were both in their proper bodies. He reached up and smiled lightly when he felt the familiar beanie on top of his head. Schlatt looked over at him and he smiled. He held out his hand for a shake and Schlatt took it. Schlatt’s hand was warm and it felt… right to hold, even for a second. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Tubbo yanked on his dad’s arm, complaining about how he wanted to go inside and the two followed the kid in.

Their brunch ended with them promising to go on a date and Tubbo squealing excitedly when he was told he could still make his playdate. Alex grinned when he heard Tubbo ‘whisper’ (He wasn’t good at volume control it seemed) to Schlatt that he liked Alex. The two adults made eye contact again and Schlatt nodded slowly. “Yeah, he seems nice, doesn’t he, buddy?” They parted ways and Alex entered his and SapNap’s apartment with a blush on his face and a message telling him that Schlatt had a day off on Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell what my guilty pleasure ship is... Also!!! A happy AU for Dadschlatt. _Finally!_
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated so don't be shy!!


End file.
